membenci manis?
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: : Fang yang pada dasarnya membenci manisan, di paksa oleh Boboiboy untuk mencicipi coklat.-OOC, Gaje, AU!Senior High School, No Power, Slash, Yaoi, Typo dimana-mana, dll...


Desclaimer: Animonsta Studios.

Summary: Fang yang pada dasarnya membenci manisan, di paksa oleh Boboiboy untuk mencicipi coklat.

Pair: BoboiboyFang.

Genre: tak tahu~

Rated: T+

Warning: OOC, Gaje, AU!Senior High School, No Power, Slash, Yaoi, Typo dimana-mana, dll...

.

Yosh.. Fic ini ku persembahkan untuk Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 Prompt 3 (chocolate).

.

Happy Reading~

.

Saat ini seorang remaja bersurai anggur sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku taman. Mata violetnya yang terhalang kacamata bening ber-frame ungu tengah mengarahkan pandangannya menuju langit biru yang menggantung diatas sana.

Remaja itu melirik arlori yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya, sebelum mendengus sebal dan mengencangkan ikatan jaket yang menggantung di pinggang mungilnya.

"Kemana sih si anak berisik itu, lama sekali.." Gerutu Remaja anggur pelan.

Remaja bersurai anggur itu atau kita panggil saja Fang, sedang menunggu seseorang yang mengajaknya bertemu di taman.

Orang yang ditunggu Fang itu memiliki iris hazel, bersurai coklat yang dilindungi topi bergerigi berwarna jingga polkadot, dan mengenakan jaket jingga. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kan siapa yang sedang di tunggu Fang?

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Fang!"

Panjang umur. Baru saja di bicarakan, orangnya sudah muncul.

"Lama sekali kau, Boboiboy." Desis Fang kesal sambil menatap remaja yang berdiri disamping bangku taman sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf maaf. Tadi aku mengunjungi toko manisan sebentar.." Ujar Boboiboy masih ngos-ngosan. Ia pun dengan seenaknya duduk di samping sang remaja bersurai anggur.

"Oh... Jadi begitu.. Kau lebih mengutamakan manis-manisanmu itu ketimbang kekasihmu sendiri,

eh?" Fang menatap sinis ke arah Boboiboy yang duduk disampingnya.

Tunggu- Kekasih?

Ya. Fang dan Boboiboy adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 5 bulan.

Bukankah Fang dan Boboiboy itu laki-laki? Bagaimana bisa sesama lelaki berpacaran?

Apakah dengan mengatakan kalau cinta itu buta sudah cukup?

Oke Back to the Story.

"Oh ayolah Fang masa kau cemburu pada Manisan sih?" Boboiboy memutar matanya bosan.

"Lagipula aku mengunjungi toko itu untuk membelikanmu ini." Ujar Boboiboy sambil menyodorkan sebungkus donat lobak merah yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari saku celananya dan juga mengeluarkan sebatang coklat.

Fang langsung menerima donat lobak merah yang Boboiboy sodorkan padanya.

Suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanyalah suara kunyahan dari mulut Fang maupun Boboiboy yang sibuk memakan donat lobak merah dan coklat.

"Hey Fang, kali-kali cobalah memakan coklat. Ini enak loh.." Ujar Boboiboy memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Bagiku donat lobak merah adalah yang terenak." Ujar Fang masih menikmati donat yang di pegangnya.

"Kau kan belum pernah mencicipinya Fang."

"Coklat adalah makanan manisan, dan aku tak akan sudi memakannya."

"Ayolah Fang, satu gigitan saja!"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah.."

"Tidak."

"Fan-"

"KUBILANG TIDAK YA TIDAK, BODOH!" Teriak Fang penuh emosi sambil menatap Boboiboy.

"Hanya satu gigitan.." Ujar Boboiboy masih keras kepala. Ia menyodorkan coklat di tangannya yang hanya tinggal satu kali lahap.

"Boboiboy, jangan membuatku marah hanya karena masalah ini.." Desis Fang mengancam.

"Kau hanya terlalu membesarkan hal ini Fang." Ujar Boboiboy santai.

"Tch.. Aku akan pergi jika kau masih memaksa."

"Hah.. Iya iya.."

Fang menghela napas mendengar penuturan Boboiboy, sayang ia tidak melihat seringai yang tercipta di bibir Boboiboy.

Boboiboy melahap suapan terakhir coklat di pegangnya. Ia pun menggenggam erat pundak Fang dan menghadapkan Fang kearahnya, lalu langsung menabrakkan bibirnya dengan bibir Fang.

Fang terkejut saat tiba-tiba Boboiboy memegang pundaknya dan membuat tubuhnya menghadap Boboiboy. Ia semakin terkejut ketika merasa sesuatu yang kenyal menabrak bibirnya.

Boboiboy menciumnya.

Rasa terkejutnya tidak sampai disitu. Ia merasa Boboiboy menjilati bibirnya membuatnya tanpa sadar membuka sedikit bibirnya sambil mendesah pelan.

"Hmmppp-" Sesuatu yang manis ikut masuk bersama lidah Boboiboy yang menerobos masuk kedalam mulutnya.

'C-coklat..?' Pikirnya di sela sela ciumannya bersama Boboiboy.

"Mmhhh.." Desahan Fang kembali terdengar saat lidah Boboiboy menjilati coklat didalam mulutnya. Fang dapat mengecap rasa manis yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Lelehan liur bercampur coklat mulai mengalir keluar dari sela bibir Fang. Coklat didalam mulut Fang telah mencair sepenuhnya, meninggalkan lidah Boboiboy yang kini mengajak lidak Fang bergulat.

"B-boboi.. Mmhhh.. -boy.. ahhn." Desah Fang di sela sela ciuman panas tersebut.

Boboiboy menyeringai puas saat mendengar desahan Fang. Ia semakin bergairah untuk mendominasi Fang.

"Mmhh.. Nnhhh.." Fang mulai kewalahan saat Boboiboy semakin bersemangat mengajaknya bertarung lidah. Ia sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Ia hanya berharap Boboiboy menyadari kondisinya itu.

Dan benar saja. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Boboiboy melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan sedikit menjauhkan wajah mereka.

"Bagaimana, hm?" Goda Boboiboy sambil menyeringai. Menatap wajah Fang yang sudah sangat memerah, dan jangan lupakan bukti ciuman panas mereka yang mengalir di sudut bibir Fang.

"Manis.. Hah.. Panas.. Hahh.." Racau Fang tak jelas.

Boboiboy meraih dagu Fang dan mendekatkan wajah Fang ke wajahnya, ia pun menjilati sudut bibir Fang tersebut.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kalau memakan coklat bersama Fang akan terasa jauh lebih manis dan menyenangkan." Ujar Boboiboy setelah menjilat bersih sudut bibir Fang.

Ia pun mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Fang, menjilat pelan, sebelum akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Fang semakin memerah.

"Mau kita lanjutkan di rumah?"

.

.

.

.

.

End

Wahahahah gak tahu nulis apa XD

mohon RnR :3


End file.
